Traditionally, financial service providers offer various types of loan packages to automotive dealerships who, in turn, offer customer-specific dealer financing packages to potential customers wishing to purchase a car. A dealership may prefer a specific type or tier of loans (e.g., prime instead of subprime) from the financial service provider in order to maximize dealer profits (e.g., if the dealer sells new versus used cars, tends to make more money off of add-ons, etc.), while a financial service provider must balance its loan package offerings based on the risk that the particular dealership presents. With several factors, many of which are dynamic as performance metrics continue to update, to balance for financial service providers and dealerships alike, identifying a suitable loan type can present a significant challenge.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved loan determination systems to conveniently and accurately provide automotive dealerships with dealership-specific loan packages recommendations based on up-to-date dealership performance. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.